Cletus Kasady
| smu = | voice = Scott Cleverdon Michael Donovan | other = }} :You might be looking for Cletus Kasady's alter ego Carnage. Cletus Kasady is a crazed person who combines with the Carnage Symbiote to form Carnage. Biography Early life Kasady's early life is unknown. He was a disturbed, dangerous individual who did things, that according to Joseph Robertson of The Daily Bugle, even the Post wouldn't report. While traveling on the John Jameson Space Probe the Venom Symbiote spawned an offspring. Dormammu got his assistant Baron Mordo to divert the rocket so that it would crash on Earth returning the two symbiotes. Upon their arrival on the planet the two symbiotes attached themselves to a nearby couple. Capture The New York Police Department had trapped the dangerous criminal in his home, but Kasady used grenades and metal doors over the windows to keep them at bay. Fearing that they would get him, Kasady strapped a large bomb to his chest. The police used a helicopter as a distraction while Detective Terri Lee and several cops entered through the back. The group split up and Kasady trapped Lee in a room with him. The superhero Spider-Man knocked the door down but Kasady revealed the bomb strapped to his chest set to go off in thirty seconds. With no other option Spider-Man threw the bomb into the air, the only place in New York City away from people. The bomb went off without hurting anyone and Spider-Man climbed out from under the rubble. Spider-Man watched as Kasady was taken away. Kasady was taken to Ravencroft Asylum for the Criminally Insane, where he was assigned to a cell next to Eddie Brock. Brock was in a session with Dr. Ashley Kafka at the time. Kafka ended their session when Kasady arrived and was put in the cell next to Brock's. Kasady "flirted" with Kafka causing he and Brock to get into an argument. Carnage Using his astral form Baron Mordo came to Brock to tell him that Dormammu can give him back the symbiote. Kasady overheared and begged Mordo to give him the symbiote and he'll do whatever Dormammu wants him to. Brock agreed and Mordo disappeared. Later, Brock got a visit from a young woman he didn't recognize but "they" recognized him. The Venom symbiote suddenly came off her and back onto Brock, forming the vicious Venom once again. Kafka arrived and realized that Brock was telling the truth all along. Kasady watched as Venom escaped, saying that he deserved the symbiote. Disguised as the young man and under the control of Mordo, the second symbiote entered into the institute. The symbiote then removed itself from the anonymous man. Mordo appeared before Kasady offering him the symbiote. Kasady grew impatient, wanting to bond right away, but Mordo explained that the symbiote must choose him. The symbiote eventually bonded with him forming Carnage. Several guards came in to stop him. Carnage formed his hand into knives then broke out of his prison through the brick wall. Fighting Spider-Man Carnage then went to the Stark Enterprises demonstration to assist his "father" in stealing dimensional portal technology. While Venom became distracted Carnage was able to defeat both Spider-Man and War Machine. Carnage was about to kill Spider-Man when Venom stops him. He wanted the webslinger for himself. The two began fighting when Baron Mordo appeared to stop them. Carnage grabbed the Interdimensional Probe and the two escaped. After bringing the dimensional technology to Mordo, Venom and Carnage restarted their fight. Dormammu stopped the fight and told the two that in order to enter their world they need an equal amount of life energy to put in his world to replace him. Venom refused and left. Dormammu let him since Carnage would be sufficient for this new assignment. Dorammmu's Servant Dormammu gave Carnage the ability to absorb the lifeforce from others so that it could be collected and Dormammu can emerge from his dimension. Carnage began by attacked the NYPD. He leapt onto a vehicle and absorbed the officers inside. Spider-Man arrived to stop him and Carnage tried it on him but was unable. Mordo appeared and told him that he was "full" and needed to release the life force before he could absorb more. He returned to the lair and impatiently drained himself of all the energy he had collected so far. Mordo told him that the urn collecting all the energy was almost full. It just needed a few more lives before it would ready. Carnage was disappointed as he wanted to use it on more people. Kasady decide to use it on Detective Lee. He went to her home and waited for her. When she arrived, Carnage attacked but Spider-Man appeared and fought him. During the fight, Carnage got the upper hand and absorbed Lee's life force. Spider-Man tackled Carnage and the fell out of the room but Carnage took the brunt of the fall. Dr. Kafka arrived having heard about an appearance of Kasady and feeling it was her responsibility to help him. Carnage saw the woman and knowing he only needed one more life took her energy. Trapped Carnage returned to Mordo's hideout with Kafka's body and filled the urn to capacity. With all the necessary energy, the portal to Dormammu's dimension could be opened using the portal technology from Stark Enterprises. Spider-Man, Venom, and the superhero Iron Man appeared to stop them. Carnage fought with Venom while Iron Man held off Mordo and Spider-Man tried to stop the portal. Carnage distracted Venom with Dr. Kafka's body then opened the urn to release Dormammu. Spider-Man then had Venom and Iron Man hold off the three villains while he reversed the polarity on the dimensional device. Spider-Man was successful and the portal began sucking Dormammu back in. When he returned to his dimension, the life energy was released back to all the people Carnage took them from. However, the portal would not close. Mordo had created a link between Carnage and Dormammu so that both would need to be on one side of the portal for it to close. Venom grabbed Carnage and threw him into the portal. Carnage quickly grabbed the reawakened Kafka intending to bring her with him. Venom tackled his "son" freeing Kafka but getting trapped in the portal. Before the portal closed Eddie told Kafka he loved her. Counter-Earth At some point both Carnage and Venom escape Dormammu's dimension and team up. The two also gained new abilities and the desire to control everyone. They began to further the will of a group called the Synobtic. Carnage and Venom's plan boarded the John Jameson's shuttle to Counter-Earth despite Spider-Man's efforts, causing the shuttle to tumble through the dimensional gate to Counter-Earth. As such, Spider-Man was blamed for Jameson's disappearance. While there the two attempt to take over Counter-Earth with an invasion of symbiotes. Spider-Man then traveled to Counter-Earth and joined the Human Resistance to fight the High Evolutionary, his Knights of Wundagore, and the Bestials. High Evolutionary became aware of the two symbiotes but did not feel they were a threat. He even hired them to take care of the Resistance but were stopped by Spider-Man. While the humans and Beastials fought each other, Venom and Carnage began taking over both sides with symbiotes. They intended to take over the world. When the Knights separated Venom, Carnage became irate and tracked down both halves. He found the symbiote rebonded to Spider-Man and Eddie refusing to join with the symbiote. Carnage and the Knights attacked and Eddie was forced to rebond. Eventually their plan came to fruition. They unleashed their symbiotes so High Evolutionary set out to wipe out the humans on the planet. :Unfortunately, ended on a cliffhanger with the outcome never resolved. Powers Because Carnage's symbiote spawned from the Venom symbiote Carnage has many of the abilities of Venom, though not all. Carnage is agile and strong, though he cannot form webbing. Instead he extends tendrils of himself to act like webbing. Carnage's most distinguishing trait is how fully Kasady bonds with the symbiote. While Venom refers to himself as "we" Carnage refers to himself as "I." Instead of two creatures working closely together as in Venom's case Carnage works as one, single being. After escaping from Dormammu's dimension Carnage gains the ability to change into a somewhat liquid form. His appearance changes to appear taller, skinnier, and with boney protrusions. How exactly Carnage and Venom gained new powers is unknown. It is possible that Dormammu gave them his new powers or they learned it at some point. Carnage does have his weaknesses. Like Venom he is vulnerable to extreme heat and sound. Personality Cletus is criminally insane. He acts without any regard towards the people involved. Instead, he thinks only of his personal pleasure. Merging with the symbiote simply gave him greater power to do so. Kasady hates figures of authority. He saw Terri Lee's arrest of him as a personal attack and went after her when he got powers. He hated Spider-Man for the same reason. Cletus only "flirted" with Dr. Kafka to creep her out and tease Eddie. He resented his "symbiotic father" Venom for trying to tell him what to do. He accepted Dormammu's demands as it allowed him to act however he desired. Due to his psychotic nature, Cletus seems unable to form any significant relationship with anyone. Background Cletus Kasady was voiced by Scott Cleverdon in and Michael Donovan in . First animated version of the character. As of the completion of , the only speaking version. A proposed sixth season of Spider-Man would have seen Spider-Man going England to find the lost Mary Jane Watson. Meanwhile, Carnage would be there and have become Jack the Ripper. However the series ended and no sixth season was ever made. Though if it were made would contradict where Jack the Ripper was revealed as a creation of Mister Sinister. It is implied, though never directly said, that Spider-Carnage formed from this universe's Carnage symbiote. But since Carnage made a return in Spider-Man Unlimited it can be assumed that it is a different Carnage symbiote. In Spider-Man Kasady was incarcerated with Eddie and became Carnage in Ravencroft. While in Spider-Man Unlimited he was imprisoned with Venom and became Carnage in S.H.I.E.L.D. How this is explained in universe is unknown. Kasady in the comics was an insane murderer. When merged with the symbiote he became even deadlier. But as this is a show meant for children none of these aspects would have been allowed. Kasady is still made to be dangerous. Robbie Robertson does state in that Kasady has done things "even the Post wouldn't report" implying that he may have done something the censors would not have allowed such as murder. Carnage was still able to form his iconic hand knives and hand ax though he was unable to actually use them, although at one point when escaping from prison he beats up some guards and turns to one of them with his hand knives but instead he breaks through the wall implying that he was originally going to kill him but due to the strict censorship he wasn't allowed to. In the Comics At a young age he killed his grandmother and mother's dog. Tried to kill his mother but was then almost killed by his father. Considers chaos and random bloodshed to be the ultimate freedom. Became a serial killer where he killed eleven people. Was sent to Ryker's Island where he was put next to Eddie Brock. Symbiotes do not feel their offspring are any consequence to them. So when the Venom symbiote rebonded with Eddie, it left behind the Carnage symbiote because it didn't care about it. Mordo was uninvolved. Recruited various supervillains to take over New York City. Was stopped by Spider-Man, Venom, Captain America, Black Cat, Nightwatch, Cloak and Dagger, Iron Fist, Deathlok, Michael Morbius, and Firestar. Silver Surfer tried to imprison Cletus in an unbreakable prison after the Carnage symbiote failed to bond with him. Venom reabsorbed the Carnage symbiote. Kasady coated himself in red paint to continue killing, convinced that killing Spider-Man and Venom would release the Carnage sybmiote. Found another symbiote in the Negative Zone and became Carnage again. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Cletus Kasady (Earth-194111) at Marvel Database *Cletus Kasady (Earth-751263) at Marvel Database *Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains Category:Symbiotes Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Villains Category:Synoptic